An Epilogue
by Jedi Healer
Summary: Voldemort wants offspring. He convinces Bellatrix to carry his child. After Voldemort is defeated by Harry Potter, Bellatrix must take care of the child until he is old enough to assume Voldemort's title as the Dark Lord. How will things play out?
1. Offspring

"My Lord." Bellatrix said, standing before her Lord.

Voldemort heard her voice behind him. He had been waiting for her. He turned around, to behold her, in silence. Then he slowly approached the woman, as she stared at him admiringly. The nearer he got, the more excited she became, until his bone white face and intrigueig expression filled her vision, ensueing a deep, pervading fear, but honored reverie and stupor that all together created a wide-eyed woman Death Eater before him.

Her face was laced with anticipatory excitement, Her Lord had called her here, her alone. She did not know why, but she was eager to find out what he wanted with just her...

The Dark Lord stood very close in front of her, and began to stroke her face gently with his cold, inhuman hand, making her melt to his touch.

"Bella..." He whispered quietly into her ear. "There is something I want from you..." Voldemort knew Bellatrix could not resist this; her strong infatuation for him had not gone unnoticed all this time. That was why she was perfect for this.

"What is it, my Lord? I'll do anything you ask." Bellatrix replied, in an equally hushed tone, her heart beating fast.

"I want...offspring."

Bellatrix gasped. Then a smile twitched at the corner of her dark lips, her eyes fluttering closed for a split second. Voldemort detected every single movement.

"Lord..." She whispered, in awe that he would ever ask her to bear his child...It was almost unthinkable.

Her husband, Rudolphus didn't mean a thing. She had never loved him. She had only married him because it was expected of her to marry a pureblood. Her master had need for her, and he was more important than anything else. And that was that.

Upon Bellatrix's reaction, Voldemort moved away from her, and turned his back on her. He spoke,

"Not only must we kep the bloodline of Salazar Slytherin alive, but a child of my descent, of me, the most powerful wizard alive, would create yet anther formidable foe to bring us complete control of the wizard world- Harry Potter will be long dead by the time the child is old enough to be of use."

Bellatrix smiled, and then got down on her knees before her Lord, head bowed, dark hair obscuring her face.

"My Lord...I will do anything you wish." She said, submitting herself to his desire. Voldemort looked down on her with something that resembled a triumphant smile.

"Good..."He said. He turned his back on her. "You may go...for now."

Bellatrix rose, and bowed. "Thank you, my Lord." She said, her eyes sparkling. She left silently, but as soon as the door shut behind her she skipped away, humming to herself. She danced down the hall, hopping around and twirling her long black dress around her, letting out a little cackle.

Voldemort contemplated to himself-With a son to become nearly as powerful as he himself, and whom would also make himself immortal, they would be twice as unstoppable. He knew that Bellatrix was the best choice for this. She loved him with an unfailing devotion, and would do anything he asked of her.


	2. Jack Saetus

Voldemort 'took care of' Rudolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix's spouse. It was a nessessary deed, and he no longer had any use for him. And soon enough, Bella conceived. She carried the child for nine months, and then gave birth to him, Voldemort's heir.

Bellatrix ceremoniously lay the infant down on the table before her, cooing at it as she did. She slowly lifted a section of the rouch, dark clothe he had been swaddled in, to uncover his left forearm. She held the tiny, chubby limb in her hand, so that his inner wrist was facing upwards. She turned to her Lord, holding the child's arm in a fixed position for him.

The Dark Lord slowly walked over to the squirming infant, and pressed the tip of his wand gently to his wrist. He hissed a charm in Parseltongue, implanting the mark of a Death Eater onto his tiny wrist. The tatoo of the snake writhed slowly upon his soft, flawless skin.

Then Voldemort spoke. "His identity must reman concealed for a time." He said, and his wand moved down the tatoo. The writhing snake was covered by a layer of skin, leaving no traces of its existance. "But, when he reaches his peak, he shall rise to power, betray everyone, and join us to create a dark force that grow in power, and together we will kill all muggles and half-bloods, and purge the entire world of their filfthy unworthiness."

Bellatrix let out a crazy laugh, letting the infant's arm fall back to its body, Voldemort turned his gaze to her, pointing to her with his wand.

"You will raise him."

Bellatrix's eyes widened, an she gasped. One hand went to her chest, as if to grope her heart. "Me?" She said in almost a whisper. She was honored. Voldemort stared at her, as if he were examining her. Then he pointing his pale, spindly forefinger to her.

"From now on, you will be known as...Karetta...Saetus." His finger moved over to the infant, who had stopped wriggling and now lay peacefully still. "The boy, Jack Saetus." He paused for a moment, and then continued.

"I have a location where you will raise him peacefully and without disturbance, as Karetta, in London. You will have your own house. You will take care of him until he reaches the age when he can join us at my side." He turned away from Bellatrix, now thinking to himself. "A shame, that his true identity must be concealed..." He contemplated aloud. "What great fear and horror it would bring to Hogwarts, to learn that the most powerful dark wizard of all...has a son. And all the more terror to learn that he is attending the very school..." His lip curled up slightly, icy eyes glinting with deep, unfathomable evil.

"Yes...the Dark Lord always knows." Bellatrix whispered to herself. She was scared, and very reluctant to have to raise a child from birth all on her own, under a false identity, in the disgusting world of muggles...But it was for her Lord. And she would do anything for her Lord. Bellatrix went over and swopped the baby up into her arms, rocking it back and forth. The child awoke, and began to fuss, but she didnt take any notice. "Wittle Baby Jack Saetus..." She said in a sugary sweet voice, and giggled softly.

The baby began to cry, but Bellatrix hushed it. "Shhhhh..." She said, putting a finger to its tiny mouth. Then she returned her attention to her master, who seemed to be thinking intently on something. She looked away again, and gazed back down at the infant in her arms. She rocked him back to sleep slowly, staring fascinatedly at his face. He would make such a handsome man. He had just the right combination of her and her Lord's features.


End file.
